Ave Maria
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Amy and Shadow are the last to compete in the figure skating event, and Sonic finds himself in the crowd - particularly captivated by a certain pink hedgehog's performance.


_(( Hello..! This is my first time writing for sonamy so I hope it's enjoyable...! I was inspired by classical music and motivated by the awesome WilsonsBeard to finally try my hand at some sonamy XD Please let me know what you think...!_ _))_

* * *

He'd only shown up early to get a bit of shut-eye before the speed skating event started.

The figure skating was over (he made sure to check the time), and the arena would be the perfect place to hide away and rest up between events. Upon arriving and being met with a ton of non-competitors, he figured that the spectators were only just taking their typical _slooooow sweet time_ to evacuate the rink before the _Zamboni_ guy would be round to fix up the ice.

Shrugging, the blue speedster quickly (or as quickly as he _could_ , given the pesky crowd) zipped his way over to a nice, relatively empty spot in the stands close to the end, and got comfy. He had a lazy grin on his face as he settled in – eyes closed, legs up on the bleacher-style seat, one crossed over the other, hands behind his head to smooth down his quills as he leaned comfortably into the padded wall now behind him. He sighed.

The place was pretty comfortable if he did say so himself.

Sonic had just begun to slip into a comfortable doze when an announcer began speaking to the crowd: "And now, for the final couple…"

Sonic groaned, scrunching his eyes a bit. _No wonder_ the place was still so packed – the skating event was running late. He'd almost turnedover when the next bit caught his ear.

"Please welcome Shadow the Hedgehog…"

A short laugh instantly shot from the speedster's chest as he whipped around and sat up, a giant cheeky grin plastered on his face. Sonic watched, silently chuckling to himself, as Shadow skated onto the ice, wearing skin-tight black pants and a half-unbuttoned black long-sleeve. The cuffs were rolled, and his chest fur was spilling out the front. Sonic resisted the urge to wolf whistle, just to throw him off.

Shadow stopped rather close to the end of the rink after making an obligatory entry lap, and kneeled down as the music began to slowly start, and the crowd began to hush. Sonic laughed under his breath – Shadow looked ridiculous.

As the music gently played in, the spotlight traveled to the opposite end of the stage. The crowd gasped and sonic looked up. The announcer whispered.

"… _.and Amy Rose_."

Sonic's stomach dropped and for a split second he felt the urge to jet. His brow furrowed as his jaw slowly slipped down a notch.

Amy glided out onto the ice, making beautiful turns and slow spins as she made her way to center rink. She was dressed in a radiant white and silver dress-like leotard, sheer at the upper chest with a sweetheart neckline. Her shoulders, quills, and cheekbones were tastefully dusted with glitter, and sheer, weightless strands of material flowed behind her as she moved.

Sonic watched her as nothing but the sound of the ice, piano, and cello pulled her along the ice. _She was obviously the main attraction of the piece_ , he thought, watching as she circled Shadow before offering him her hand.

Sonic frowned a bit at the sight of Shadow, having forgotten about the black hedgehog's presence, but shook it off. The two seemed to dance together across the ice, and then break apart at certain times to perform special moves. Sonic couldn't help but notice the rose's flexibility in the high lifts, or the length of her long, slender legs as she was swept dangerously close to the ice…

It seemed to be a tale of two lovers of some kind. An attraction between opposite forces. _Romantic_ , in any case. Something Sonic was sure Amy would've _gushed_ and _died_ over had it been the two of them assigned to do it. Sonic shivered just thinking about it.

His emerald eyes flicked up to examine _tall dark and broody_ for a second time and instantly regretted it. Shadow's face was calm looking – but not in the usual, bored and disgruntled way. The black hedgehog's eyes were half-lidded, hazy almost, and his head was leaning _just a bit too close to Amy's chest…!_

Sonic flinched in his seat and felt his fists ball up a bit tighter. _Just what did that faker think he was doing during that dip…?!_ Teeth clenched, Sonic's eyes flashed back over to Amy's floating visage in search of a reaction.

He didn't find what he'd been expecting at all. His stomach flipped as he watched her lean and sway with the routine, her eyes heavy and totally focused on Shadow. The two seemed as if they were in their own, sappy, _bedroom-eye_ -filled fairytale.

The blue hedgehog huffed and rolled his eyes. He could feel a sour taste in his mouth but promptly decided to ignore it.

Sonic grumbled in his seat for a moment longer but just as quickly fell back under the performance's ( _mainly the pretty pink one's_ ) spell: He watched her twist and turn with the music, gently fold into the lifts, he caught the glitter in her quills and fur as they sparkled under the bright lights. She had a warm, longing, and serious look in her eyes and on her lips.

Never _in his life_ had he _ever_ seen the hammer-wielding, over-the-top, loud and boisterous rosy rascal move so gracefully and with such a mature feel…

Sonic felt a deep tugging in his chest. Mouth slightly agape, his gaze never left her figure as she flowed and danced across the ice.

For all intents and purposes, Sonic the Hedgehog was _completely_ and _utterly_ entranced by Amy Rose.

Eventually the piano slowly began to fade away, as did the bright lights of the arena in favor of a dimmer, grayscale-esque spotlight. The two hedgehogs on the ice gently slid into a pose: Shadow was mainly in the background, supporting Amy in an arched dip of sorts. The skirt of her outfit hung in sparkly waves about her as her quills slipped past her shoulders, her head tilted elegantly back. She was a glimmering statue on a darkened stage.

The fading music, the lights, her _glow_ …

 _She was beauti-_

Like a smack to the face, Sonic was jolted from his dreamy reverie by the roaring cheers of the crowd around him. His heart-rate skyrocketed and he shook his head, fighting off the fuzzy warmth he could feel clogging up his muzzle. He let loose a forced cough as he slowly began to give a round of applause himself, eyes diverted to the side. _What?_ The girl did a good job; she deserved a clap or two…

Bouquets and stuffed animals flooded the ice as the lights came back on and the two pulled apart. Amy jumped up and down, pulling on Shadow's arm a bit to get a reaction out of him. He responded with a more-amicable-than-usual nod before lifting a hand slightly and moving to exit the rink. Amy on the other hand spun once more on the ice, eyes sparkling (and "serious act" dropped, sonic noted) as she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Sonic cracked a genuine smile at the girl as she cheered, watching her as she collected a few of the bouquets.

Amy leaned up from grabbing a stuffed chao for Cream when she froze – Her kelly green eyes widened even more and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. There he was, standing in the crowd way over at the end, near the exit. Sonic caught the familiar, excited look in her eyes and quickly tried to decide whether to pretend he'd noticed her or not.

"Sonic…!" She hollered, skating as quickly as she could over to the closest exit gate.

Sonic shook his head, an amused sigh slipping past his lips as many of the people around turned to look his way. _Leave it to Amy to make my presence known._ She clambered up the steps of the bleachers, skates and all, with a beaming smile.

"Hey Amy," Sonic started in the most casual tone he could muster. Amy giggled as she closed the final few feet between them, shoving her gifts into the closest empty seat before tackling the blue speedster in a bear hug. Sonic stumbled a bit but caught her with his arms.

"You _came_..!" She exclaimed, slipping slightly in his grasp to place her feet back onto the ground. She pulled away from him enough to make eye contact with him. "What did you think? I tried really hard with this one to get the atmosphere right…! And did you see that one lift? I didn't even-"

Sonic shook his head and tried very hard to keep back the grin that wanted to surface on his face. _Boy could this girl talk._ He knew she was just full adrenaline, though, and he didn't _really_ mind the bubbly chatter…

"Sorry, Ames," He said, taking her by the shoulders and holding her at arm's length, "But I only caught the very end."

The slight fall in her shoulders almost made him want to take it back, but he held fast to his lie and frowned a bit for show. _Like always._ Amy's heart dropped a bit, but she tried to keep up her peppy smile.

"Ahh well," She started, suddenly becoming a bit embarrassed about her earlier excitement, "I did a _really_ great job, Sonic, and you _really_ should have seen it…" She shifted her gaze to the side, digging the toe of her skate into the carpeted flooring, "It's really a shame, too, 'cuz it was a winning routine for sure…."

Sonic was all too used to her act of trying to impress him but in a way he felt he brought it upon himself this time. Offering her up a lopsided, almost apologetic smile, he leaned into her line of sight.

"I have no doubt you were the best of them all," He said, voice calm and true. Amy's eyes looked into his, and he saw the spark in them re-ignite. He hummed, his smile morphing into a wider grin. "Especially with this get up, I might add." He winked, flipping up a strand of her dress's fabric.

Amy gasped slightly, a blush making its way onto her cheeks as her eyes grew impossibly wide. Sonic laughed before taking off in a gust of wind, leaving the flustered girl to her own devices as she yelled his name out again, this time in frustration.

If only she knew it would be a performance he'd _never_ forget.


End file.
